


Birthday Thoughts

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: Brian's birthday is approaching and Jason has plans.





	1. New York Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on AQ on tumblr. I got super emotional about Brian's 35th birthday approaching and this Vatya fluff came about. They are Jason and Brian here and I refer to both of them with he. There will be part 2 that will contain smut to even out this fluff fest. Eventually there might be a part 3 but I don't know about that yet. Enjoy :)

Brian stared at the cloudy New York sky outside of Jason’s window. While Jason’s breathing became deeper as he was falling asleep, Brian was suddenly wide awake, wondering when he started allowing himself to feel this content with Jason in his arms. He looked down and played with a strand of Jason’s hair while he questioned himself when this happened. This certainly didn't start out like this. They used to have quick make outs and maybe a blowjob if they got lucky enough to get a few extra minutes backstage. Soon they started to also visit each other in their hotel rooms, always leaving to spend the night in their own room. Brian recalled the first night Jason didn't leave though. They were both lying next to each other exhausted after having had sex for the past hours. Once both of their breathing started to slow down, Jason looked at Brian just to look away immediately after Brian looked at him too. 

„What?“ Brian asked „Do I have cum on my face?“ he laughed moving his hand to his face. 

„No.“ Jason was quick to answer „It’s just that sometimes I feel like a prostitute when I leave right after we had sex, not that theres anything wrong with being a prostitute but you know…?“ 

Brian looked at Jason puzzled „Well you can always stay the night, I never said that you have to leave, you just did. But you can stay if you want.“ 

So Jason did stay. And Brian didn't mind. Brian didn't mind at all because this lead to them having sex again in the morning. He wasn't sure when the cuddling got added into it and he didn't know when he started to pull Jason as close as possible and he certainly didn't care to remember when he started to miss Jason once he was alone in his bed in LA or a random hotel room somewhere in the world. With mixed feelings and Jason’s shallow breath on his neck he fell asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
He was woken up the next morning by the smell of fresh coffee and Jason’s lips on his ear.

„Time to wake up sunshine, I come bearing gifts.“ Jason whispered in his ear.

„If you're talking about your dick, I’m not waking up for that.“ Brian joked while sitting up anyway. 

„For once I wasn't referring to my dick.“ Jason laughed „I got us breakfast.“ he continued while pointing at the coffee cup on the nightstand next to Brian. 

Much to Brians surprise it for once wasn't the horrible thin brew that maybe once resembled something like coffee that Jason served him usually, but instead a steaming hot take away cup from his favorite coffee shop in Jason’s neighborhood.

„You actually went out and bought us actual food and REAL coffee?“ Brian was baffled. This was very unlike Jason. 

Jason just smiled at him „Well, you always complain about the coffee I have, so I went out and bought the one you like.“ he answered before revealing a brown paper bag that contained four different kind of muffins. 

„Are we celebrating something? What did I miss?“ Brian asked, still majorly confused. 

„Shut up, I’m nice sometimes.“ Jason laughed. „Anyway, I was looking at my schedule and I noticed that your birthday is the day after Drag Con and I won’t be leaving before Tuesday if that’s ok with you? I’d like to be there for your birthday.“ 

They had started to stay at each others places whenever they were having gigs in the other ones city. Brian had not allowed himself to think about the Drag Con weekend yet for multiple reasons. One being the fact that he would have to do his best to act normal around Jason and to not tell everyone how good the sex was. The bigger and more pressing reason though was having Jason stay with him for two nights. Usually they didn't even get moments like the one they were having now. Most of the time one of them had to leave at the crack of dawn to catch a flight. Brian let the thought of having Jason stay with him not take up too much space though, constantly reminding himself that they wouldn't even spend that much time together since they would be at Drag Con all weekend and probably way too exhausted to even talk once they got home. So the revelation that Jason wanted to stay two more nights just so he could spend Brians birthday with him unleashed the suppressed feelings. Brian had figured out that he was in love with Jason a while ago and was surprisingly good at hiding those feelings from Jason himself. But spending the entire day and two more nights with Jason without letting anything slip would be very hard. He was fucked. Of course he could've just told Jason that he already had plans for his birthday and that Jason still needed to leave on Sunday as they had previously planned. Now Brian could pretend that the reason he didn't say that though was that he didn't want to lie to Jason but he knew the real reason was that he would desperately take any chance to spend more time with Jason. Jason seemed to know that too as he didn't even wait for Brian to give him the OK to stay for two more days. Instead he smiled sweetly at Brian while munching on his muffin. 

„So any birthday plans yet?“ he asked with his mouth full. 

Brian sighed, birthdays were always this big deal and everyone expected him to throw a party which he definitely didn't want to do this year. He said as much to Jason „The thing is, I don't want to spend my birthday at a party full of strangers and I don't want to get dinner; I don't want to do any of that, especially not after Drag Con, I’ll be exhausted!“

Jason looked at him confused „Well, but what DO you want to do?“

„I don't know, I kinda just want to chill, watch a movie and just not get a hundred calls, I appreciate that but I just kind of want a moment by myself to think about me and my life and I don't know, how far I’ve come. Like if you would've asked me 10 years ago where I’d see myself at 35 I would've guaranteed you that I’d be dead in a ditch. So going to a club seems kind of trivial.“ 

Brian stopped his ramblings when he saw Jason’s face, he looked almost sad. Brian watched him sigh before answering to Brians ramblings. 

„I get that Brian, but do you really want to reflect on all that at home on your couch, alone? I mean I can try to change my flight to Sunday…“ 

„No!“ Brian interrupted him suddenly and way too loud, he watched as Jason smirked before taking a sip of his coffee. „That’s not it,“ Brian continued „I just don't want it to be that big of a deal, I want it to be chill, I don't know..“ he trailed of. 

„And I get that.“ Jason spoke „But you can do that in a different way. Can I propose something?“ 

„…sure.“ Brian said not so sure, Jason looked way too excited for this proposition to be sane. 

Unfazed by Brians lack of enthusiasm, Jason continued „Let me plan your birthday, all 24 hours!“   
„No fucking way! You’ll make it a big deal and you’ll throw a party and shit and you’ll say shit like ‚but it’s only 50 people, that’s like super chill.‘ No way, Jason! No fucking way!“ 

Jason laughed before looking down. When he looked back at Brian he had a look in his eyes Brian never saw there before. „What if I plan 24 hours with just you and I?“ he asked quietly while drawing patterns on Brian’s arm. Brian was confused, he never expected Jason to be this.. soft, gentle, loving even. While Jason still let his finger trail over the other ones body, Brian couldn't help but smile. He just nodded before grabbing Jason face to kiss him deeply. And while he was tasting the blueberry muffin and coffee on Jason’s tongue, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe life could always be this good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, thats literally it. Just smut, no Plot. A little bit of Fluff though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be some kind of plot in this chapter but there really isn’t because the smut got too long. (But I guess that’s not necissarily a bad thing lol) Also this is my first time writing smut, be kind.  
> This is a couple of weeks after Part 1 and just after Drag Con

„I can’t believe you told that reporter that we had sex!“ Jason said as soon as the door to Brian’s apartment shut and started planting hungry kisses onto Brian’s face.

„Well, sorry, it’s just that it was on my mind since the outfit you choose to wear didn’t leave much to the imagination.“ Brian countered while giggling into Jason’s neck. And while they had already changed into their boy clothes after finishing their day at Drag Con, Brian had trouble trying to take Jason’s shirt off as Jason didn’t seem to want to let go of Brian for even a second.

Finally breaking their kiss and letting Brian take off both of their shirts, Jason looked at Brian slightly annoyed.

„Well, you’re one to talk, giving me sex eyes the whole time.“ Jason complained while starting to lead them towards the bedroom.

„Come on, you were right there with me! At least half the people that were there would’ve known that we fuck anyway.“ Brian answered while following Jason to the bedroom.

„Whatever, I don’t care. Just try to not make me pop my tuck next time we’re in public, bitch.“ Jason laughed before they fell onto the bed. „Anyway, I’m glad were here now, we have to leave again in two hours.“

„Are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?“ Brian asked between their hungry kisses. Jason had been very good to not spoil a single detail about the 24 hours he had planned for Brian’s birthday. Well technically it was more like 26 hours if they had to leave in two hours. However, Brian really hoped Jason had saved some time slots for sex.

„Well, you’ll just have to wait and find out. Quit asking, Bri. I’m still not telling you shit. Though I’ll promise you that there will be plenty of time for more of this.“ he smirked before pulling Brian back in again, kissing him even more intensely than before.

„I don’t think I like surprises anymore.“ Brian grumbled.

“Well though shit.“ Jason laughed and started to crawl on top of Brian, now straddling him. „Now stop talking.“ he continued while simultaneously starting to grind down on Brian’s crotch, earning a low moan from the blond. Brian heard Jason giggle in response and decided to regain some power, flipping both of them over. His hand started to make its way down to Jason’s crotch while he planted plenty of kisses on the younger ones torso. When his hand reached Jason’s crotch he let it slip inside Jason’s pants to touch the other ones erection. This earned him some moans and low mumblings Brian couldn’t quite make out. This just made Brian even harder. He always got a thrill out of watching Jason moan and scream because of him. It truly was a beautiful sight and Brian paused stroking Jason’s cock for a few seconds to move his face back up to Jason’s.

„Fuck, you’re so beautiful.“ he mumbled in Jason’s ear before Jason pulled him back in for a passionate kiss, one of his hand pulling Brian’s hair while the other one slowly went up and down Brian’s back, a stark contrast to their almost violent kissing. Brian broke their kiss only to free both himself and Jason from their remaining clothes. Before he could return to his position on top of Jason though, he was turned around, now lying on his back again looking up to Jason straddling him. He barely had time to catch his breath before Jason’s lips were on his’ once more. Brian pulled Jason’s body even closer so that both of their erections were trapped between their bodies. When Jason slowly started to move a bit they both couldn’t contain their moans.

„Damn, how do you always feel so fucking good, babe?“ Jason breathed.

„I’ll never tell.“ Brian laughed while Jason started kissing his neck. He felt Jason’s giggle against his neck and couldn’t help but smile even bigger. Jason moved back to Brian’s mouth to plant a sweet kiss there and smile down at him. He then proceeded to move further down Brian’s body until he reached his abdomen. There he planted what felt like a million soft kisses moving millimeter by milimeter towards Brian’s cock.

„Fucking tease.“ Brian breathed heavily. Jason just laughed before he suddenly and without a warning took Brian’s cock into his mouth and started sucking. Brian’s breath got caught in his throat for a few seconds before he let out a few deep moans. Jason’s lips felt so good around him. Brian made the mistake to look down at Jason who also looked at him mischievously before increasing his speed and also adding one of his hands to pump Brian’s cock. Brian closed his eyes again, the sight of Jason not really helping him to try to not come this early. If Jason kept up the speed he was at this was going to be over in the cause of a few seconds.

„Fuck, Jason, fuck, you really gotta stop if you still want to be fucked, damn.“ Brian managed to bring out. He felt Jason laugh while his mouth was still around Brian’s cock, the vibration not really helping Brian’s situation at all. But at least Jason did detach himself from Brian and moved his face back up to kiss Brian instead. Their kiss started out sweet and slow but changed into heated and greedily rather fast. Both their bodies were coated in sweat and screamed in desire for each other. Brian moved on top of Jason without breaking their kiss. He started to move one of his hands down Jason’s body to start pumping the younger ones cock and felt Jason’s hissing against his lips. He didn’t remove his lips when he continued to pump Jason’s cock, Jason now moaning into Brian’s mouth. Brian moved towards Jason’s neck while still pumping his cock. He heard his own name in between Jason’s mumblings and couldn’t help but smile at the fact that it was him who made Jason feel this way. He started slowing his pumps down and moved away from Jason to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand. Before he could start lubing his fingers up he was pulled into another hungry kiss by Jason though.

„Weren’t you the one who said we didn’t have that much time?“ Brian asked while unsuccessfully trying to detach himself from Jason.

„If I want to kiss you, I’m going to kiss you.“ Jason explained nonchalantly before pulling Brian back into the kiss forcefully. Brian couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and felt Jason do the same. Their kiss didn’t feel like it belonged into the heated situation. While there was a lot of need behind it, it wasn’t the usual need for release but instead the need for closeness. The kiss was so intense it almost made Brian dizzy. Brian broke apart from Jason locking their eyes.

„Ready?“ he whispered while Jason just nodded. Brian began to lube up three of his fingers. He started slipping them in one after the other. By the time he had all three of them inside, Jason was a moaning mess beneath him. Brian started to curl his fingers, now hitting Jason’s prostate which made Jason scream in pleasure. Brian could tell that Jason was close so he leaned back down to Jason, kissing him sweetly but teasingly.

„Brian, please.“ Jason breathed out barely audible. Brian grabbed the condoms and put one onto his length. He slowly started to push inside Jason, both of them hissing at the feeling. Brian pushed inside Jason completely and waited for a few seconds, allowing both of them to get used to the overwhelming sensation while looking down at the beautiful mess beneath him. He softly grabbed Jason’s face kissing him while also pushing deeper inside of him. The sensation was immediate and he couldn’t help but moan inside Jason’s mouth. He started to thrust inside Jason harder and harder, both of them just moaning inside the other ones mouth. Brian felt Jason’s nails leaving scratch marks at his back, desperate for something to hold onto. Brian moved his mouth off of Jason’s to instead lock their eyes. They kept looking into each other eyes while Brian kept fucking Jason hard, this moment somehow becoming way more intimate than seconds before.

„You’re so fucking beautiful.“ Jason whispered in an almost breathless voice while keeping his eyes on Brian’s. Brian almost declared his love for Jason right then and there. Not being able to hold up their eye contact Brian moved his face towards Jason’s neck. He felt himself being close and tangled his hands in Jason’s hair.

„You feel so fucking good, fuck.“ Brian mumbled. And while Brian had good, even great sex with other people, nothing ever made him feel the way looking down at Jason full of pleasure, desire and longing for him made him feel. He felt powerful and hearing Jason’s moans and feeling his body react to Brian’s touches just send him over the edge. The sensation of his and Jason’s bodies completely sweaty and tightly pressed against each other almost made him go insane. Brian felt Jason’s hot breath on his own neck. He felt his own orgasm approaching and started grabbing Jason’s cock to start pumping him in synch to his thrusts. Jason’s body was trembling with pleasure and Brian knew he was close too. He felt Jason’s breathing getting even heavier before he came onto both of their bodies. A few more thrusts and Jason hands in his hair and his breath on his neck and Brian unloaded too.

And while both of their bodies trembled from the aftershock of their intense orgasms, Brian managed to pull out of Jason slowly a few seconds later. He got up to throw the condom away and to get paper towels to at least somewhat clean both of them up. When he was done, he laid back onto the bed next to Jason, both of them just laying next to each other while their breathings started to get back to normal.

A few moments later, Jason crawled into Brian’s arm, the older one gladly wrapping his arms back around the other ones body, already having missed their intimacy. Brian couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when he felt Jason trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. Jason moved his head only slightly, a matching stupid grin on his face.

„You’re grinning like an idiot.“ Jason pointed out.

„Well, I can’t help that I’m happy.“ Brian defended himself while playing with Jason’s hair. Jason smiled down at him before placing a sweet kiss onto his lips. He moved his head to rest on Brian’s shoulder, their arms and legs tightly wrapped around each other.

„I’m happy too. Very much so.“ Jason whispered.


End file.
